monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kamaitachi
Il Kamaitachi (カマイタチ, Kamaitachi in giapponese, Kamaitachi in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, pubblicata il 14 agosto 2016 su Monster Girl Encyclopedia II e rilasciata il 26 settembre 2017 sul sito dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Donnole, Uomo Bestia. Il suo numero identificativo è 182. Un trio (3) di Kamaitachi sposate ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia IT= Una razza di mostri Uomini Bestia che abitano a Zipangu che si dice che si muovono a velocità accecanti e che appaiono assieme a un vortice. Hanno il potere di generare vento con falci fatte da parti indurite della pelliccia che copre le loro braccia. La loro più grande caratteristica distintiva è che agiscono sempre insieme come in un trio (3), e formano anche una trinità (3ª) quando vanno e attaccano gli uomini umani. Ognuno dei tre (3) ha diverse caratteristiche speciali. Quando individuano un uomo, prima quello con la forza più alta balza su di lui e lo colpisce, arrestando e il suo movimento. I venti generati dalle falci pesanti e lente causano onde d'urto che spazzano via il suo avversario. Persino un uomo goffo e grosso come un Behemoth sarebbe caduto a terra prima di quei venti e finire per essere bloccato e cavalcato da lei. Poi, quello con le falci più affilate usa i suoi venti per tagliare il corpo dell'uomo e gli abiti che stanno in mezzo. Proprio perché le sue falci sono più affilate, i venti generati sono i più affilati dei tre (3): per esempio, anche se un uomo indossava un'armatura, sarebbe stata strappata a pezzi e il suo corpo avrebbe ricevuto innumerevoli lacerazioni. Queste ferite non fanno male o addirittura sanguinano, ma le parti tagliate si scaldano e cominciano a pulsare. Poi, dopo di ciò, quello con le dita più agili sfrega una medicina nelle lacerazioni dell'uomo in maniera dolce. I venti dolci generati dalle sue falci piccole e lente accarezzano la pelle nuda dell'uomo, in modo da alleviargli la paura e la tensione, fornendo un senso di tranquillità. A causa di quei venti, non solo il corpo bloccato dell'uomo, ma anche il suo cuore perde la volontà di resistere, e finisce semplicemente per accettare la medicina che viene strofinata sul suo corpo. Questa medicina, una sostanza segreta tramandata tra i Kamaitachi, è composta da una concentrazione delle Energie Demoniache di quei tre (3). Quando viene strofinata nella carne e nel sangue di un uomo attraverso le sue lacerazioni, il corpo dell'uomo si trasforma in uno appropriato per un Kamaitachi maschile. In altre parole, finirà così per riconoscere i Kamaitachi come le femmine più attraenti, e in più a causare uno stimolo biologico irresistibile di riprodursi con loro, poiché i Kamaitachi sono fondamentalmente una trinità (3ª), la sessualità esorta verso di loro e desidera eiaculare non poco, sparare sperma in tutte e tre (3) le vagine dei Kamaitachi. E poi, infine, i tre (3) attaccano l'uomo tutti insieme e ci copulazione, degustando e succhiando il suo corpo come lo desiderano, cavalcandolo. Dal momento che agiscono sempre insieme come un trio (3), appaiono come una trinità (3ª) perfettamente coordinata e possono istintivamente dividere i compiti tra loro in maniera ottimale. Questo è ovvio quando combattono un nemico o assaltano un uomo, ma anche quando si tratta di sesso e dare piacere al loro uomo, possono offrirgli tre (3) Donnole meravigliose piene di amore e piacere. Inoltre, i tre (3) fanno di più che sciamare sul loro marito. Per esempio, mentre uno (1) ci sta facendo sesso, gli altri due (2) possono prendere la cena e finire di preparare il bagno, in una maniera adeguata vista in un mostro di Zipangu. In più, ognuna di loro rimarrà incinta allo stesso tempo, e tutti e tre (3) partoriranno trigemini, quindi si dice che essi formano sempre una trinità (3ª), non importa quali siano le circostanze. Misteriosamente, ci sono anche momenti in cui tre (3) individui con genitori differenti si incontreranno e prenderanno gusto per lo stesso uomo. Molto riguardo alla riproduzione di questi mostri è un mistero. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|EN= A race of Beastman monsters that inhabit Zipangu who are said to move at blindingly fast speeds and appear along with a whirlwind. They have the power to generate wind with sickles made from hardened parts of the fur covering their arms. Their biggest distinguishing characteristic is that they always act together as a trio, and they even form a trinity when going after and attacking human men. Each of the three has different special characteristics. When they spot a man, first the one with the most strength springs at him and knocks him down, sealing his movement. The winds generated by her heavy, dull sickles are heavy winds that cause shock waves that blow away her opponent. Even a hulking behemoth of a man would fall to the ground before those winds and end up being straddled and pinned down by her. Next, the one with the sharpest sickles uses her winds to slash up the man's body and the clothing that is in the way. Just as her sickles are the sharpest, the winds generated are also the sharpest of the three: for instance, even if a man were wearing armor, it would be torn to shreds, and his body would receive countless lacerations. These wounds do not hurt or even bleed, but the parts that were cut feel hot and start throbbing. Then, after that, the one with the most dexterous fingers rubs medicine into the man's lacerations in a gentle manner. The gentle winds generated by her small, dull sickles gently caress the man's bare skin, thereby alleviating his fear and tension, providing a sense of ease. Due to those winds, not only the man's bound body, but even his heart loses the will to resist, and he ends up simply accepting the medicine that she rubs into his body. This medicine, a secret medicine handed down among the Kamaitachi, is made from a concentration of the demonic energy of the three of them. When it is rubbed directly into a man's flesh and blood through his lacerations, the man's body is transformed into one appropriate for a male Kamaitachi. In other words, it becomes so that he recognizes the Kamaitachi as the most attractive females, and in addition to causing an irresistible biological urge to reproduce with them, since the kamaitachi are fundamentally a trinity, the sexual urges towards them and desire to ejaculate will not subside until he fires semen into all three of the Kamaitachi's wombs. And then, at last, the three attack the man all at once and copulate, tasting and sucking the man's body as they please, taking tums straddling him. Since they always act together as a trio, they always appear as a perfectly coordinated trinity, and they can instinctively divide duties amongst themselves in an optimal manner. This goes without saying when fighting an enemy or assaulting a man, but even when it comes to sex and pleasing their husband, they can offer three weasels‘ worth of love and pleasure. Additionally, the three of them do more than just swarm their husband. For example, while one is having sex, the other two may get dinner done and finish preparing the bath, so they can also be seen in a manner befitting of a Zipangu monster. Furthermore, each of them will get pregnant at the same time, and all three will give birth to triplets, so it's said that they always form a trinity no matter what the circumstances. Mysteriously, there are also times when three individuals with different parents will meet and take a liking to the same man. Much concerning the reproduction of these monsters is a mystery. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji ￮-Me ni mo tomaranu haya-sa de idō shi, tsumujikaze to tomoni arawareru to iu, jipangu ni seisoku suru kemonohito no isshu. Ude o ōu taimō no ichibu ga kōshitsu-ka shita kama o furū koto de,-fū o makiokosu chikara o motsu. Kanarazu san-biki de kōdō suru koto ga saidai no tokuchō de, ningen no dansei o nerau sai ni mo sanmiittai to natte osoi gakaru. San-biki wa sorezore chigatta tokusei o motsu. Dansei o mitsukeru to, mazuwa mottomo chikara ni sugureta itsupiki ga dansei e to tobikakatte oshitaoshi, miugoki o fūjite shimau. Omoku nibui kama kara makiokosa reru kaze wa, aite ni shōgeki o atae, fukitobasu omoi kazedearu. Sono kaze no mae ni wa kukkyōna ōotokodearoutomo ji ni taore fushi, kanojo ni umanori ni nara re, osaekoma rete shimau koto to narudarou. Tsugini, mottomo surudoi kama o motsu itsupiki ga dansei no jamana ifuku to karada o kaze ni yotte kirikizamu. Kama no surudosa to dōyō ni, makiokosu kaze mo san-biki no naka de mottomo surudoku, tatoe otoko ga katchū o ki konde iyoutomo zutazuta ni hikisaki, otoko no karada ni musū no resshō o kizamu. Kono kizu ni itami wa naku, chi ga deru koto mo naiga, kira reta bubun ga netsu o obi, uzuki hajimeru. Suruto kondo wa, mottomo tesaki no kiyōna itsupiki ga, dansei no resshō ni yasashī tetsuki de kusuri o nuri konde iku. Chīsaku surudosa mo nai kama kara maki okoru yasashī kaze wa, dansei no suhada o yasashiku naderu koto de, dansei no kanjiru kyōfu ya kinchō o yawarage, anshin-kan o ataeru. Dansei wa kono kaze ni yori, kōsoku sa reta karada nomi narazu, kokorokara mo teikō suru ki o ushinai, kanojo-tachi ga karada e to nuri komu kusuri o tada ukeirete shimau koto to naru. Kono kusuri wa, kamaitachi-tachi ni tsutawaru hiden no kusurideari, kanojo-tachi san-biki no maryoku o nitsumete tsukura reta sore o, surudoi kaze de tsukura reta resshō o tōshite dansei no ketsuniku ni chokusetsu nuri komu koto ni yori, dansei no karada o kamaitachi no osu to shite tekishita mono e to kaete shimau. Sunawachi, dansei wa kamaitachi o mottomo miryoku o kanjiru mesu to shite ninshiki suru yō ni nari, kanojo-tachi ni taishite seibutsu-teki ni aragau koto no dekinai seishoku no yokkyū o moyōsu koto ni kuwae, kamaitachi wa sanmiittai ga kihondearu tame, hitotabi kanojo-tachi ni daita sei no shōdō to shasei no yokkyū wa san-biki no kamaitachi subete no shikyū ni sei o hanatsu made osamaru koto wanai. Sōshite saigo ni wa san-biki de isseini dansei e to osoi gakatte majiwari, omoiomoi ni dansei no karada o ajiwai shabutte wa, kawarugawaru ni dansei ni matagaru nodearu. Tsuneni san-biki de kōdō suru kanojo-tachi wa, ikanaru toki demo sanmiittai no kanzen ni iki no atta sugata o mise, hon'nō-teki ni saitekina yakuwari buntan o okonau koto ga dekiru. Gaiteki to notatakai ya, dansei o osou sai wa mochiron no koto, majiwari ni oite otto o yorokoba seru sai ni mo san-biki-bun no ai to kairaku ga sasage rareru kotodarou. Mata, tada san-biki ga otto ni muragaru dakede wa naku, kanojo-tachi to majiwatte iru uchi ni shokuji ya furo no junbi ga sunde iru to itta, jipangu no mamonorashī sugata mo mi rareru. Nao, kanojo-tachi san-biki wa dōjini ichi-biki zutsu ko o haran dari, mata san-biki subete ga mitsugo o un dari to, dō atte mo kanarazu sanmiittai ni naru noda to iu. Fushigina koto ni, oya no chigau san-biki ga deai onaji dansei o kiniiru koto mo ari, sono hanshoku ni kanshite wa nazo no ōi mamonodearu. __NOEDITSECTION__ Note di Kenkou Cross IT= * Le nuove informazioni sulla nuova monster girl "Kamaitachi" sono state pubblicate! :Ho pizzicato l'illustrazione da una versione del libro per un po', quindi l'aggiunta è arrivata tardi! Grazie per aver aspettato! __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|JP= ;Kanji ■新たな魔物娘　「'カマイタチ'」　の情報を掲載しました！ :ちょっと書籍版からイラストをいじったので、追加が遅くなってしまいました！お待たせしました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `'kamaitachi'' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! :Chotto shoseki-ban kara irasuto o ijittanode, tsuika ga osoku natte shimaimashita! Omataseshimashita! __NOEDITSECTION__ Galleria immagini Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Kamaitachi eng1.png|Pagina corrente inglese dell'Enciclopedia. Kamaitachi.jpg|Pagina corrente giapponese dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Extra Art= 333 info.jpg|Una (1) delle mogli Kamaitachi (quella di mezzo) su banner post. DL71FrSVwAUE3lo.jpg|Immagine di bozza del banner post. Kama s.jpg|Icona di una (1) delle mogli Kamaitachi (quella di mezzo). EyJ1cmwiOiJodHRwOi8vaS40Y2RuLm9yZy9qcC8xNDcxMTU1NzY1MDYyLmpwZyJ9.B5swRjOLl5NaJ6xYU1oD2etLKBc.jpg|Le mogli Kamaitachi da Monster Girl Encyclopedia II. |-|Fan Artwork= Kamaitachi/Fan Artwork|Fan Artwork Ulteriori informazioni Trivia= * Questa monster girl è basata sul Kamaitachi, uno yōkai del folklore giapponese. Seppure varia nell'aspetto, viene spesso identificato come uno spirito simile a una donnola (tradizionalmente associata come un animale maligno), che abita in zone montuose e che cavalca su veloci folate di vento grazie ai lunghi artigli di cui è munito. Ha l'abitudine non spiegata di tagliare le gambe dei passanti, per poi dileguarsene via; si dice che le vittime non avvertano dolore tuttavia sanguinando, anche se esistono storie che affermano il contrario (le ferite non sanguinano, possono essere fatali e si avverte un forte dolore). In Monster Girl Encyclopedia viene ripresa la versione più famosa della leggenda del Kamaitachi, originaria delle montagne delle fu regioni di Mino e Hida (oggi accorpate nella prefettura di Gifu), e rielaborata e diffusa dal disegnatore di ukiyo-e giapponese Sekien Toriyama nel suo libro Gazu Hyakki Yagyō. In questa versione, il Kamaitachi si presenta come un terzetto (3°) di queste creature che svolgevano azioni peculiari: la prima (1ª) faceva inciampare la vittima, la seconda (2ª) le tagliava la pelle delle gambe e la terza (3ª) le curava la ferita con una medicina che elimina il dolore. ** Nella traduzione della wiki il nome si mantiene come in originale. Curiosamente, fu Toriyama a dargli il nome attuale, alterando leggermente con un gioco di parole uno dei nomi più popolari della creatura usati in precedenza: "kamaetachi" (構え太刀, "attacco di tachi", una spada giapponese) in "kamaitachi" (鎌鼬, "donnola con le falci"). * Questa monster girl è una delle 14 monster girls il cui profilo è stato svelato direttamente alla pubblicazione e rilascio del libro Monster Girl Encyclopedia II il 14 agosto 2016 (Comiket 90). * Questa è la seconda (2ª) volta che vengono mostrate insieme tre (3) monster girls nella stessa illustrazione a colori. L'altra è la Titania con la Fata e il Folletto. ** Ed è la prima (1ª) volta che si vedono tre (3) individui della stessa specie nella stessa illustrazione a colori. *** Non si contano monster girls i cui individui sono uniti in un unico corpo (Matango, Regina Slime). * Il Kamaitachi è il 182° mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia, l'82º in Monster Girl Encyclopedia II e il 198° rilasciato sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. ** Inoltre, è l'ultimo mostro della seconda (2ª) serie di mostri ad apparire sul sito. Note |-|Kamaitachi conosciuti= ;Canoniche *Il trio (3) di individui sposati di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante |-|Media= La specie dei Kamaitachi e le sue esponenti sono apparse o menzionate nei seguenti media: ;Canonici * Libri :* Monster Girl Encyclopedia II * Altro :* Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross |-|Confronti= Qui di seguito gli esempi e i tratti in comune con altri Kamaitachi secondo altri autori. Kamaitachi/Okayado|Okayado __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Famiglia delle Donnole Categoria:Lettera K Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Regione di Zipangu Categoria:Tipo Uomo Bestia Categoria:Uomini Bestia